Cuando tú llegaste
by Vanesa-Mikell
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es un hombre fuerte y decidido, por ello no permitirá que su única hermana se case con un hombre que no la merece ¿pero qué pasa cuando te enamoras del prometido de ella? Please reviews!


_**N/A:**__**¡**__**Hola de nuevo! Buenos mis queridos le yentes, acá les dejo otra de mis historia que espero que la disfruten porque me ha costado mucho el pensar la trama de esta romántica historia. Lean y dejen reviews por favor así sé si la sigo o no.**_

_**Gracias por todo y ya les informo que van a haber muchas parejas, pero también van a haber modificaciones… ¿sí? Bueno lean y disfruten…. Y si tiene alguna sugerencia o comentario (sea crítica o no), sean bienvenidos.**_

_**¡Empecemos!**_

_**No lo voy a permitir**_

-¡No puedes casarte con él!- gritó sumamente enojado a la joven delante de él.

-¡¿Y por qué no?- contestó ésta de la misma forma que su hermano.

-¡Porque yo lo digo! –

Esa no era una respuesta digna para dar, o al menos no para ella.

-¡No me importa lo que me digas, haré lo que me plazca! ¡Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces! - dijo harta de que siempre terminaran discutiendo del mismo tema.

Ambos rubios se miraron enojados, cómo era posible que nunca pudieran ponerse de acuerdo en ese tema.

Él, que no quería que su única hermana, a la que amaba con toda el alma, cometiera el error más grande de su vida ¿Tan difícil era de entender qué la quería proteger? El que ella decidiera casarse con alguien como ese hombre, no la haría feliz y de eso estaba seguro. Él no conocía al supuesto Uchiha del que le hablaba su hermana tan embobada, pero los rumores que se oían por todos lados de ese hombre era para preocuparse. No es que fuera una persona peligrosa (por lo menos eso quería creer), pero había oído por ahí que ese sujeto era una persona muy desagradable y que nunca en su vida se había interesado por gente que no fuera de alto estatus. Y el que se fijara en su hermana, que no era alguien de la alta sociedad, le tenía preocupado.

Y ella no podía comprender por qué su hermano no quería que se casara con el hombre de su vida ¿Tan difícil era de entender qué ella lo amaba y haría lo que fuera por conseguir su sueño? Al ser Naruto el hermano mayor ¿No debería querer la felicidad de su hermana?

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- la pregunta ya no tenía aquel tono de rebeldía, si no uno de suma tristeza. Ella lo único que deseaba era casarse con ese hombre.

Naruto ya no le pudo responder como hubiera planeado. Aquel tono de voz lo dejó mudo, no quería hacerle mal a su hermana, él sólo quería hacerla entrar en razón ¿Cómo casarse con alguien que no te ama? ¿Ella lo sabría ya? Estaba completamente seguro que el tal Uchiha ese quería a su hermana por alguna razón interesada y no por amor.

-Yo solo no quiero que te lastimes, Ino. – le respondió suavemente. –Y con este hombre del que tanto hablas, solo te hará infeliz. –

La rubia bajó la vista apenada.- Déjame intentarlo. –

-No quiero que sufras.-

-Déjame intentarlo.- volvió a repetir.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres intentar? ¿Sufrir? –le reprochó al borde de perder los nervios.

-Déjame intentarlo.- cada vez la voz de la joven se asimilaba más a un susurro.

-Y a es suficiente, Ino.-

-¡DÉJAME INTENTARLO!- explotó la rubia con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Naruto volvió a callar, ver a su hermana así le decía que realmente amaba a ese hombre.

-¡¿No entiendes que lo amo?- gritó nuevamente llorando como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

-Si entiendo que lo ames, de eso no me cabe duda. –dijo mirando fijamente a su hermana a los ojos. –Pero de él es que no me fío ¿te ama? – la rubia padeció. –Dime Ino… ¿él te ama cómo tu lo haces? –eso sí que la desconcertó por completo ¿La amaba Sasuke? ¿La quería? Al no obtener respuesta en su propia mente, la joven rubia bajó tristemente la cabeza.

-No lo sé.- respondió con la voz quebrada. –Realmente no lo sé.-

Naruto dejando atrás aquel porte de hermano mayor, se acercó a la chica y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Lo sé Ino, lo sé y no te culpes por no saber la respuesta. Si él no te lo ha dicho debes preguntárselo.- ella le correspondió el abrazo porque realmente lo necesitaba, era reconfortante tener a alguien en quién apoyarte.

Sus padres hacía años que habían muerto, los únicos familiares que les quedaban eran sus abuelos, Jiraiya y Tsunade, que en ese momento se encontraban fuera del país por asuntos personales. Por ello lo único que les quedaba el uno al otro eran ellos mismos, pero desde que Ino había conocido a Uchiha Sasuke, las cosas entre ellos se habían puesto un poco tensas. Cada vez que salía el tema del azabache, que aún Naruto no conocía, peleaban. Discutían sin ponerse de acuerdo.

Si fuera por Naruto, él no tenía problema de que su hermana se hubiese enamorado al punto de querer casarse, su problema era no conocer al hombre que además la gente no hablaba muy bien de aquel empresario, eso le daba más razón para oponerse.

-Quiero que seas feliz Ino, realmente lo deseo, pero antes de tomar una decisión tan apresurada… quisiera conocerlo. Así no tendría que preocuparme de lo que la gente dice y saber que le he entregado a mi hermana a ese hombre con mi bendición.- sonrió el rubio a la chica, una sonrisa tierna que sólo él podía ofrecerle.

Ino lo miró a los ojos. Ella también deseaba presentárselo pero con aquella pregunta que le había hecho de que sí él la amaba, ahora dudaba. Ella nunca se lo había preguntado al azabache ya que él no era una persona muy demostrativa. Ella siempre le decía que lo amaba, pero ahora que recordaba él nunca le había respondido con la misma respuesta.

-Está bien Naruto… te lo presentaré.-

* * *

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?- el rubio miró a su compañero de trabajo desconcertado.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó cogiendo su cámara de fotos la cual le servía para el trabajo.

-¿Cómo de qué hablo, hombre? De tu hermana Ino-chan, sobre el tal Sasuke Uchiha.- dijo éste a su vez cogiendo la de él.

-De eso…. Bueno me dijo que me lo presentará… aún que sigo pensando que aquel tipo debe ocultar algo para querer casarse con ella. No digo que a Ino ningún hombre la quiera, todo lo contrario… lo que pasa es quién se ha fijando en ella y que sea un empresario me pone en alerta.-

-¿Y a quién no? Ino no es de esas que se andan metiendo con hombres difíciles, pero esta sí que la cagó.- dijo el moreno cargando la cámara antes de salir a hacer su tan "hermoso" trabajo.

-Tienes razón Kiba, por eso no sé qué hacer…- cogió todas las cosas que necesitaba para comenzar con su rutina y junto a su amigo, salieron al exterior del edificio donde se encontraban para dirigirse al punto de encuentro con el resto de sus camaradas. -… a lo que me refiero es… ¿y si no me equivoqué y el hombre resulta ser de lo peor? ¿Le podré hacer ver a Ino la clase de persona que es? Ella realmente lo ama, Kiba. Y si le doy una negativa me odiará de por vida. – y ese lo atormentaba. Ino nunca había sido de meterse muy profundo con un hombre, pero el que repentinamente le pasase, lo tenía muy preocupado.

-Te entiendo hombre… pero… ¿y si es una buena persona?- Naruto lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Hablas en serio, Kiba? Si es un buen tipo, seré feliz y no dudaré en darle a mi hermana… el problema aquí es si no lo es.-

-Cierto… sorry.- se disculpó por la falta de conciencia que tenía.

-Jajá… no me preocupa, eres tú.- ambos rieron mientras emprendían el viaje en el viejo automóvil de Inuzuka. Tenían que ir a una exposición de arte y como ellos eran fotógrafos, tenían que asistir a casi todos los eventos que se estaban inaugurando para la nueva revista, "The best moment".

Llegaron a una galería de arte que era muy conocida, donde siempre que se inauguraba algo nuevo lo hacían en ese edificio.

Se encontraron con sus compañeros de equipo: Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Amikichi Chouji, Minamino Tenten y por último Rock Lee. Estos eran todos fotógrafos y que también trabajaban y recolectaban información de todos los nuevos eventos que se estaban formando para la revista "The best moment".

Había muchos periodistas que seguramente estarían peleando por captar a los artistas de aquellas artes, pero a muchos de ellos no se le permitían ingresar ya que esa pequeña fiesta era para disfrutar y no para el noticiero.

El evento aún no había comenzado y la gente ya se estaba amontonando para tener el mejor lugar de espectador y así no perderse nada, pero para la suerte de nuestro grupo, tenían un lugar reservado solo para ellos por ser del The best moment.

-Mira cómo se amontonan, parecen animales en celo.- dijo el Nara para su equipo mientras ellos tomaban sus respectivos lugares que tenían sus nombres.

-Esa es la razón por la que nunca me haría periodista.- respondió el rubio mientras luego de acomodar sus cosas, se ponía de pie.

-Tienes razón… ¿a dónde vas?- todos miraron al Uzumaki luego de la pregunta por parte de Lee.

-A recorrer los alrededores, aún falta para que comience así que aprovecharé y le daré un vistazo a este lugar-dattebayo. – respondió sin más el joven.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No hace falta Kiba, solo daré un vistazo.-

-Pues no te tardes hombre que si empieza y tú no estás, el jefe te dará un merecido coscorrón.-

-Ya, ya, no es para tanto-dattebayo.- dijo éste alejándose del grupo.

-Tks… que crío.-

* * *

Aquel hombre se sentía de un muy mal humor. Si había algo que detestaba era que lo estuvieran vigilando, cómo si él no supiera de las cosas que debía hacer.

Sin la mejor cara del día, se subió a su lujoso Porsche carrera gt color azul marino y emprendió el camino a su fastidioso destino. Verdaderamente no tenía muchos deseos de asistir a aquel evento de cuarta, pero si no lo hacía saldría en las noticias como un empresario que ha edificado un nuevo edificio para la venta ya que lo que los demás hicieran no le interesaba y no quería eso, aunque si en los diarios pusieran eso no estarían equivocados.

-Tks….- fue todo lo que salió de sus labios mientras manejaba con mayor velocidad.

De repente su móvil comenzó a sonar, aquel tono que él mismo le había puesto para identificar cuando cierta persona rubia lo llamara, cosa que lo único que logró aquello fue que su mal humor se incrementara.

Ni él mismo entendía el por qué le había dado tanto pie a la chica esa llamada Ino. Él solo quería despegarse un poco del trabajo, esa había sido la razón por la que había comenzado a salir con aquella mujer y no por otro interés. Y ahora no se la podía sacar de encima, parecía como si cada vez que se veían ella lo absorbía la poca energía que le quedaba luego de un duro día de trabajo.

No tenía deseos de verle ni mucho menos atenderla, lo llamaba como si fueran una pareja en transe a compromisos más serios, y él no tenía ganas de lidiar con todo aquello. Además ésta cada vez le repetía que lo amaba y lo muy feliz que sería si se llegase a casar con él. Pobre ingenua, si supiera que esa misma noche sería la última que lo vería no se molestaría en llamarlo, seguramente se la pasaría toda la noche llorando e insistiéndole cada cinco minutos para que se "reconcilien". No por nada era tan conocido por ser un empresario "rompe corazones", como solía decirle Suigetsu.

Ignorando olímpicamente el llamado, siguió observando el camino mientras continuaba conduciendo. Cuando llegase, se encontraría con todo aquel jaleo y sus molestos camaradas.

Verdaderamente tenía una vida de mierda.

* * *

-¿Sasuke-kun aún no llega?- preguntó con los nervios de punta la pelirroja.

-¿Tú lo ves aquí acaso?- le espetó con malicia el joven de cabellos celestes claros.

-No me tomes el pelo, idiota. Pregunto porque si el Uchiha se retrasa más, comenzará el evento y los chismes no se harán esperar.- dijo de mal manera la muchacha frente al molesto individuo.

-Bueno… eso será problema exclusivamente de él, nosotros estamos cumpliendo con nuestro trabajo como corresponde, el que se llevará la mala parte no seré yo.- sonrió mientras codeaba al joven a su lado.

-Suigetsu, realmente deberías concentrarte en tu trabajo.- respondió ofendida la mujer.- Le diré a Sasuke-kun lo que acabas de decir.-

-Como si a él le importara algo tan trivial como eso o… como tú.- y sí que sabía cómo molestar a la chica pellirroja, si no hubiera estado Juugo en ese momento para detenerla, habría licuado de Suigetsu por todo el establecimiento.

-¿Es qué no saben cómo comportarse normalmente frente a otras personas? –se oyó la voz del tan nombrado recién ingresando al lugar.

-¡Sasuke-kun qué bueno que llegas! – dijo alegre la chica olvidando por completo su mal humor.

-Hm…. Como sea. Ya vámonos para el escenario que comenzará el evento y no hay tiempo que perder.- y dicho esto desapareció por la misma puerta por la que había ingresado.

-Tks… ¿ves lo que causas con tu entusiasmo por el Uchiha? –se quejó el peli celeste.

-No me fastidies, imbécil.-

Juugo simplemente siguió al azabache dejando a los otros dos atrás, no quería seguir con aquella escena inútil. Por más que ambos dijeran que no se soportaban el uno al otro, no podía estar separado así fuera solo para pelear, eran como imanes.

-"Pero ellos no lo notan" –pensó el hombre corpulento de cuerpo.

* * *

La rubia no dejaba de ver con insistencia su celular con la esperanza de ver el número de su pareja. Lo había llamado muchas veces en el día y ninguno de sus llamados habían sido atendidos, tal vez se debía a que se encontraba ocupado y por eso no le contestaba, pero algo le decía que era otra cosa aunque no quería saber qué era.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, marcó el número de su hermano con la esperanza de desahogarse un poco y no volverse loca.

Tres timbrazos fueron suficientes para que rápidamente la voz de su hermano no se hiciera esperar.

_-Moshi, moshi_.- se oyó del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Naruto, soy Ino. Lamento si te molesté pero necesitaba hablar contigo.- dijo controlando la voz lo más que podía para no parecer ansiosa.

-_Dime Ino ¿Qué sucede? Te noto algo apagada_.-

-No… para nada aniki, sólo te llamaba para saber cómo te está yendo en el evento.- mintió, quería decirle el verdadero motivo de su llamado, pero seguramente él le diría que tenía razón y que no se molestara por un hombre como Sasuke y no era eso lo que quería escuchar.

Hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea por unos segundos, los cuales le hicieron pensar a la chica que a su hermano no lo podía engañar fácilmente.

-_No es esa la razón de tu llamado, Ino. A mí no me puedes engañar.-_ y no, no lo había podido engañar con algo tan bizarro como eso. -_¿Es sobre el Uchiha ese?- _Ino asintió con la cabeza aunque este no la pudiera ver, cosa que tomó como un si por el silencio que dejó.

-No sé qué hacer Naruto. Lo he llamado muchas veces y en ninguna me ha respondido, pensé que tal vez se debe al trabajo, pero y si no es eso.- la rubia se sentía desfallecer, de solo pensar que era porque éste no quería atenderla, le ponía sumamente mal.

-_Naruto ya va a comenzar.- _se oyó que lo llamaban sus compañeros del otro lado.

-¿Te tienes que ir?- preguntó.

-_Así es, pero seguiremos esta conversación en casa ¿vale? –_

_-_Hai, nos vemos esta noche.- se despidió un poco decepcionada.

-_Cuídate y no lo vuelvas a llamar, espera hasta hablar conmigo. Ese bastardo tiene suerte de no conocerme.- _dijo en forma de broma para sacarle una pequeña sonrisita su hermana que logró con éxito.

-Vale… cuídate tú también_.-_ y dicho eso cortó la comunicación un poco mejor. Tal vez su hermano tenía razón y no debía hacerse tanta mala sangre, el que Sasuke no le haya contestado los llamados no significaba nada… ¿verdad? Sería mejor dejar ese tema a un lado por un buen rato hasta que su hermano viniera a consolarla.

* * *

Naruto cortó la comunicación sumamente indignado con ese tal Uchiha. No iba a permitir que éste hombre fuera el sufrimiento de su única hermana, antes debía pasar por su cadáver.

Dejando eso para más tarde, guardó su móvil y se dispuso a ir con sus amigos, que seguramente ya habría empezado la función. Listo, se encaminó hacia la muchedumbre con un solo pensamiento en la mente, no permitiría que su hermana sufriera por Sasuke y mucho menos que se casara con éste. Sí, estaba decidido.

-¿En dónde son nuestros lugares, Uchiha? – ese nombre bastó para que el rubio se volteara con los ojos como plato. Si sus oídos no lo engañaban había oído el nombre Uchiha.

-No le digas Uchiha a Sasuke-kun, tarado.- una pelirroja había golpeado al chico que acababa de pronunciar aquel dichoso nombre.

Naruto los observó pasar a su lado viéndolos fijamente para descifrar cuál de ellos sería el amante de su hermana. Dos de ellos ya los había descartado y eran los que estaban peleando por el nombrado, sólo quedaban esos que pasaban como cámara lenta a su lado.

El de cabellos naranjas ni siquiera lo había visto, pasó al lado del rubio como si nada y el de cabellos azabaches pasó exactamente igual, sólo que en un rápido movimiento, le miró de soslayo a sus ojos intensamente azules, para después seguir con su camino como si aquel rubio no existiera.

Naruto no se movió, esa mirada tan negra lo había perturbado, nunca en su sano juicio había visto una mirada tan vacía y solitaria como la de ese joven. Parecía como si fuera una persona dentro de un cuerpo sin alma… o estaba exagerando mucho, pero realmente nunca había visto a nadie así, nunca.

-"Qué extraño"- se dijo el rubio habiendo olvidado por completo que hacía un momento estaba por descubrir el causante del daño de Ino. –"Se veía tan vacío".-

-Naruto, ya vámonos que está por comenzar.- llamó la pelirrosa que acababa de llegar hasta su amigo.

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos mirando sorprendido a la chica a su lado ¿cuándo había aparecido ella ahí?

-Sakura-chan… gomen.- contestó rascándose la nuca nervioso.

-Ya, ya… démonos prisa que no me quiero perder nada.-

-Hai.- dijo caminando al lado de la chica aún pensado en la extraña mirada de aquel hombre dirigido a él.

Bueno, sería mejor no darle tanto revuelo al asunto y concentrarse en el trabajo que le vendría ahora para luego buscar al desgraciado Uchiha.

-"Ya te encontraré, Teme".- y dicho eso llegó hasta sus amigos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si me retraso en actualizar perdónenme, pero es que estoy very ocupada.

Dejen reviews please!


End file.
